High School Love
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Unoriginal name. I know.   Kiba the prankster and Ino the popular girl find themselves stuck in a messy relationship.   KibaIno. Side couples; GaaSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina.
1. The Prank

_Oh hey!... Me?... Why, I'm Yamanaka Ino!... What you haven't heard of me! I'm the most popular girl in Konoha High, the most beautiful girl to walk the hallways, I am one of the top students in my class and head captain of the girl's volleyball team!... What? You expected me to be a cheerleader? Please! That is so clique. I'll leave that to the wannabes! Listen I'm not done! My best friend is, Haruno Sakura, we've been friends since we were kiddies! Sakura happens to be going out with that elite quiet guy, what's his name?... Oh yeah, Sabaku No Gaara! They make a cute couple! Me? I'm not with anyone. I was going out with Uchiha Sasuke, but then he moved to the rival high school and started dating that Karin chick. The loser. Anyways, I'm the daughter of the Yamanaka Floweriest, I usually work for my parents after school. ... Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late for practice! Well, I'll see you around! _

_**YAHOOO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!**__... Hey, you! What were you thinking standing in my path!... My name, Kiba!... You must be new if you don't know me! I'm the daredevil of this boring old high school. I've sabotaged the football teams uniforms, they had to play in ballerina suits when we went up against Sound High. Ha-ha! I've also beaten up the mascot guy, stole his costume, and messed up the cheer-losers routine!... That's nothing! You haven't even heard anything yet. Why, today I have a back to school trick planed out for one of the most popular kids of this school... I just don't know who... but I'll find my victim soon enough. Anyways, I'm from the Inuzuka Veterinarians. Yup, a guy like me loves animals. My best friend happens to be my dog, Akumaru but you better not think that's lame! Well talking to you is getting boring, hasta la nevers._

Yamanaka Ino was walking down the hallway, ready for volleyball practice.

"Hey, Inoooo!," came a voice from behind her. Ino turned to see who it was, it was Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!," Ino said hugging her pink haired friend.

"Ready for the new year?'' Sakura asked.

"You beat! I have a feeling it'll be better then the last." Ino replied.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I don't know but I can feel it!" Ino replied.

"Oh... well hey lets get to practice already!" Sakura said grabbing Ino's hand.

"Okay!" Ino replied and ran off with Sakura.

"Yo, Kiba!" came from a hyper-active blonde with birthmarks that looked like fox whiskers.

"Hey Knuckle-head," Kiba replied.

"The one and only!" Naruto beamed.

"Hey you got the paint?" Kiba asked.

"Oh boy, do I! Its permanent too!" Naruto chuckled.

"Sweet, well now the question is who to prank.." Kiba said in a serious tone.

"Well... how about that tomboy Tenten?" Naruto suggested.

"No. Not important enough," Kiba shrugged, "I want to prank someone well known and popular..."

"Well Sakura-chan's popular... but we could never prank her!" Naruto cried.

"Don't tell me you still have a crush on her." Kiba sighed.

"She's just so amazing." Naruto said in a dreamy voice.

"Whatever," Kiba said crossing his arms, "Give me more options."

"Well..." Naruto started, "What about Sakura-chan's best friend? I hear she's pretty popular and cool."

"Really? Who?" Kiba questioned.

"Yamanaka Ino," Naruto replied.

"Isn't that the girl that threw that Sweet 16 Sophomore year?" Kiba asked trying to recall the name.

"Yeah. The one we weren't invited to." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba smirked, "Well I guess we got our prime target!"

"Hey, Ino"

"Ino, sup?"

"Good to see you, Ino!" The main hall was buzzing with greetings.

"Hi, guys!" Ino would say with a smile.

"Good to be back, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I missed everyone during the break!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yup. And controlling the school," Sakura beamed, "Who wouldn't miss that?"

Ino laughed, " Well defiantly not us!"

The girls giggled all the way into the gym. In the gym was about half of the volleyball team, already in practice uniform. Among them was Sabaku No Temari and Hyuga Hinata, they turned just as Ino and Sakura where walking up to the rest of the team.

"Well if it isn't Miss Thang and the girl inheriting the rest of the Sabaku fortune." Temari said in a playful tone.

"Hey, Sis-in-law!" Sakura said hugging Temari.

"Hey, Temari-chan." Ino smiled and hugged Temari.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" Ino said turning to hug Hinata.

"Hello, Ino-chan," Hinata replied, "Hello to you too, Sakura-chan."

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said hugging Hinata.

"I'm sorry about you flunking, Temari-chan." Hinata said, picking up the conversation she and Temari were having before Ino and

Sakura arrived.

"It's okay... it's not liked I wanted to pass." Temari said grumpily.

"Atleast we have you with us another year." Ino snorted.

"And this year your in our grade level!" Sakura comforted Temari.

"Yeah!" Temari said finally smiling.

Just then a tall, pale, handsome guy with crimson red, untamed hair walked in with another tall skinny guy, with black hair up in a spiky pony-tail, he was fairly handsome, both in leather-man jackets.

"Hey, Gaara!" Sakura yelled across the gym.

Gaara looked away from talking to Shikamaru to Sakura's location, his cold jade eyes resting on her. Sakura ran up to him.

"It's amazing how he's so affectionate with her." Ino said watching Garra pick Sakura up in a hug as she kissed his cheek.

"I know, I'm his sister and he's never hugged me." Temari said in an exaggerated tone.

Both Ino and Hinata laughed, knowing Temari was just kidding. Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru came walking back to Ino, Temari, and Hinata.

"Hi, Shika!" Temari beamed.

"Oh. Hey." Shikamaru blushed.

It was obvious that they liked each other, the whole school knew this, but Shikamaru never had the guts to ask Temari out since he was such good friends with Gaara, the overprotective brother. Most of the time, they played it off as if they couldn't stand each other, but it never fooled anybody.

"So do you guys think we'll make it to finals this year?" Hinata asked.

"Football or Volleyball?" Gaara asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure the football team is going to make championship this year, its so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Lazy bum." Temari mumbled.

"What do you think about the volleyball team?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Temari's remark.

"That's a dumb question..." Sakura smirked.

"Where going to win the championship!" Ino cried.

All four girls high-fived each other.

"Women," Shikamaru shrugged.

Just then the gym doors slammed open. The jocks looked over to see two boys with spiky hair. One blonde and the other brunette. The blonde almost jumping all over the place, and the brunette walking a smirk on his face.

"Great. Here comes Naruto," Sakura said clenching her fist. Hinata stood up straight and went slightly red.

"Isn't that the kid that tried to sneak on our mansion?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Yeah," He replied.

"And the other guy?" Ino asked, eyeing him.

"That's Kiba" Hinata answered.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Some prankster. He's just like every other outcast." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh," Ino and Sakura said in unison, turning with the loss of interest.

"**Look! There she is!**" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Who?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Sakura" Naruto said dreamily. "And that jerk, Gaara!" Naruto said angrily.

"Focus!" Kiba said slapping Naruto upside the head.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said looking around, "There she is!'

"Where?" Kiba asked.

"The blonde next to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with excitement.

Kiba's eyes landed on the blonde. She was pale like an angel, with long flowing bleach blonde hair, her eyes where like light blue crystal orbs. Her body was curvy and perfect, and her legs where tone and shaped.

"She's perfect." Kiba said in a trance.

"Yeah, the perfect sap for a practical joke!" Naruto grinned.

Kiba snapped back to his senses. "Yeah! Lets go set it up." Kiba and Naruto walked behind the bleachers.

"I wonder what they were doing here." Gaara said as Kiba and Naruto vanished out of sight.

"Maybe they were lost," Sakura mumbled.

"Seemed like they were looking for someone," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh well," Sakura said, now being held by Gaara's strong, muscular arms.

At that time the warning bell rang; it class was starting already.

"Well we'll see you boys after practice," Ino said linking arms with Temari and Hinata.

"Later," Shikamaru said lazily to all four girls.

"Bye, Gaara," Sakura said hugging Gaara and kissing him goodbye.

Ino, Temari, and Hinata began to walk to the locker room.

"Hey wait up guys!" Sakura called after them, letting go of Gaara and running after them.

"Hey, Ino...?" Sakura called from the changing stalls.

"Yeah?" Ino called back.

"Can you go get my pink shorts out of my locker?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Let me just finish changing."

Ino was finished changing and walking out of the locker room.

There was a group of people skipping class on the bleachers. As soon as they saw her they all went crazy, cheering for her. Ino smiled and kept walking. She slowly made her way to the gym door.

Ino suddenly stopped, something didn't feel right. She shrugged and went on. As soon as Ino opened the gym doors, a can of orange paint fell all over her. Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. The group of people laughed at her hysterically.

The uproar made Kiba and Naruto jumped up form behind the bleachers.

"No way, she fell for it!" Kiba laughed.

"Talk about air head blonde!" Naruto said grabbing his side.

Ino wiped the paint out of her eyes to see the two outcasts form before laughing and pointing at her.

"**You!**" she growled at Kiba, "You did this to me!"

Kiba looked back at Ino, "Sorry doll, you can't prove that."

Ino could feel her perfect face go red. Ino clutched her fist, "Why, you little..."

"Ino, what happened?" Shikamaru came running to her.

Ino shook with anger, "That loser placed that can of paint on the gym door and set me up!"

Kiba laughed, "Who me? Can you believe that Naruto? She thinks I did it just because I'm not popular or a jock."

"That's harsh," Naruto said, trying to hold laughter back.

Shikamaru could see the look of embarrassment and frustration on Ino's face. He took the towel he was using handed it to Ino.

"You'll pay for this, punk!" he finally said cracking his knuckles.

Kiba grinned, "Is that a threat, though guy?"

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, "Don't Shika!", she grabbed his arm, "He'll pay for this some other way."

Shikamaru looked back at Ino, he said nothing and then finally said, "Okay, lets go get you clean."

"These where new shorts, too," Ino said with disappointment as she and Shikamaru walked back to the locker rooms.

By now everyone in the gym was making fun of Ino. Commenting on her hair, her outfit, her intellegence, and accusing her of _over tanning._

Kiba high-fived Naruto.

"That was better then I expected!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah." Kiba said watching Ino disappear behind the locker room door.

The first thing Ino heard as she walked into the locker room was, "Ino, you took so long I decided to borrow Hinata's shorts... Oh my God! What happened to you!"

"Kiba" Ino hissed, "He's going to pay for this."

Sakura stared at Ino, "Okay. But... Orange is an okay color so don't worry!"

Ino rolled her eyes and went to the showers.

Kiba walked into physics. He looked around the full class room. It was an all senior class, which he liked since he hated the lower class men about as much as everybody else in his age group. Kiba looked around briefly and found no one he knew, so he walked all the way to the back of the class.

Ino sat in physics, running her fingers through her wet hair._ Talk about bad hair day_, she thought to herself. She looked up to see Kiba in the doorway, looking around the classroom. Ino clutched her fist, _I will make you pay_, she thought as she watched him make his way to the back.

Two minutes later, the biology teacher walks into the class room, and the class gets quiet. At the moment Kiba is throwing paper balls at Akimichi Chouji, still unaware of Ino's presence in the same room, and Ino is fixing her makeup in a compact mirror, using it to look back at Kiba every now and again.

"Hello, class." the teacher says into the now silent room, "I am, Mr. Asuma."

Ino looked up, she never expected to have her freshman year biology teacher teaching her again. Ino sat up to listen to him, she had a great amount of respect for him.

"Okay kids, I understand that you're comfortable with your seats but I'll have to give you assigned seats to learn who you are."

Asuma looked around , "Ah, I see I have one of my favorite pupils in here." He looked directly at Ino.

Ino smiled, "Hi Mr. Asuma!"

Kiba dropped the paper ball we was fixing to throw at Chouji's head._ Ino!_ he instantly thought, as his eyes shot up and landed on Ino in the front of the class. _When did she...? How? Man!_ all these thoughts swarmed in his head.

"Well," Asuma went on, "Let's see if I can get..." he looked at the roster. "If I can get Inuzuka Kiba to come and sit next to Miss Yamanaka."

Ino smirked. Her revenge would be easily accomplished now.

Kiba opened his eyes wide, "Are you sure?" he asked Asuma.

"Yes, I am," Asuma replied, "Can you please move now?"

"S-sure," Kiba answered. Kiba stood up, slowly making his way to the front. His eyes fixed on Ino's back. He didn't know why he was so nervous to go and sit next to her, let alone be in the same room as her, the same school as her, even the same world as someone as perfect as her.

Kiba finally reached the desk Ino was sitting in, he looked down at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes like a shallow river, pure and clean, but oh so cold and menacing.

_Shit._


	2. You Don't Phase Me

Kiba stood still, making eye contact with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes shallow and emotionless. His full of distress. Kiba felt as if he was standing there for hours until Ino finally spoke. "Aren't you going to sit down next to me?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes changed, they were soft and welcoming now. Kiba hesitated, "Uh, sure." Kiba slowly sat next to Ino. He felt like the slightest move could be his last. He sat straight, keeping his eyes up front. "Thank you, Mr. Inuzuka." Asuma said looking back at the roster. He proceeded to moving more people.

Ino turned to Kiba and smiled, "So you're an Inuzuka?" she asked sounding interested.

Kiba only nodded in response. He felt like if his voice would come out shaky. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Are you a vet?" Ino asked, whispering in Kiba's ear.

Kiba looked at Ino, "No. I sometimes help my sister, she's the veterinarian"

"Oh," Ino batting her eyes, "Well I always loved guys with a sensitive side." Kiba lifted an eyebrow. "And what's more sensitive than caring for poor defenseless animals?" Ino smiled sweetly at Kiba. _I'm going to make you pay._

Kiba looked the other way, _shit_. "I would have thought you would go for the athletic type of guys." Kiba surprised himself. It slipped out.

Ino opened her eyes a little widely, she remember Sasuke and how he was so athletic. She looked down and then back at Kiba, deciding to keep teasing him. "They're so aggressive. I like caring and sweet guys," Ino said running her fingers through Kiba's hair, "I can see through you, Kiba. You can play the tough guy all you want. I know that you're just an average kid, scared of being alone." Ino paused. "You know... I'm alone, too."

_Shit shit shit. _Kiba blinked hard. _What's she getting at?_

Ino smiled and leaned in closer to Kiba, her face a few centimeters away from his, "We can be alone together." Kiba sat still, looking into Ino's sky blue eyes. Kiba felt like giving in and kissing the most popular girl in school, he came in closer to Ino. Ino smiled, _Got you_, she smirked to herself. Kiba was at the point of having his lips touch hers. He blinked again and instantly stopped himself. _Wait, this slut is trying to trick me! _Kiba quickly pulled himself back, he laughed. "**Hell nah! I'd rather kiss Chouji before you!**" The whole class heard him. Ino was still bent over. She went red with embarrassment and anger. Kiba laughed more and crossed his hands behind his head, "But I don't blame you. I am pretty hot."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Kiba laughed even louder. Ino no longer intimidated him. _Stupid girl._ "Aw, c'mon, we both know I'm irresistible." Kiba sat up straight, lifted his shirt, his chest was tone and tight. He licked his lips and winked at Ino. Ino blushed and quickly turned away. "I don't think so."

Kiba snickered, "Sure you don't." Kiba slouched in his chair. He suddenly felt a little frisky. He grinned and slowly placed his hand on Ino's thigh. Ino instantly jumped up and glared at Kiba in shock. He grinned even more and slowly moved his hand closer to Ino's rear end. "Okay! So you might not admit it about me but I think you're smoking hot." he licked his lips. Ino looked down at his hand, it was getting closer to her butt. Ino pushed his hand back but Kiba kept his hand traveling on her thigh, he pressed on harder. Ino felt her anger grow and snatched Kiba's hand of of her thigh before it got any further. "Keep your dirty hands of me." she hissed.

Kiba snickered, "I** mean if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just said** **so!**" Ino looked down at their hands. Kiba had locked his in hers to make it look like she was holding his hand. Ino quickly let go and blushed madly. Kiba finally felt at ease.

Kiba did nothing else throughout the rest of the class. Till the bell finally rang. Ino got up, books in her hands. Kiba leaned his chair back, keeping Ino from passing by. "Get out of the way," Ino commanded.

Kiba looked at her and thought for a second, "Nah!"

Ino stamped her foot, "Now"

"One condition."

"What?"

Kiba tapped his lips, "A kiss." Ino's eyes widened. "Just a little one," he laughed.

"**No!**" Ino yelled pushing Kiba off his chair. She walked off, leaving Kiba on the floor laughing. _This girl is a riot!_


	3. L'éHoshi

Ino slowly walked down the halls, looking into her reflection in every window. _Ewww_. She softly tugged at her hair. _Orange is the worst hair color in the world. Damn that Kiba! _Ino stopped at her calculus classroom door, she took a deep breath and walked._ I hope that I don't have that punk for this class too_. To her delight Sakura and Shika were waving at her. Ino's spirits rose when she saw them. She smiled genuinely for the first time since the incident in the gym and sat by her two trusted friends.

Kiba jumped into his English seat not noticing that his neighbor to the left was Sabaku No Gaara. Kiba leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out wide, almost hitting Gaara. "Watch it," Gaara said in a low menacing tone. Kiba almost jumped out of his chair. "I thought the freaks where let out at night," he said with a snicker.

"What was that?" Gaara said in a louder even more menacing tone.

"Uhhhm," Kiba hesitated.

"Why did you do that to Ino?" Gaara lowered his voice.

"You mean the incident in the gym?" Kiba tried acting innocent.

"Cut the crap. I know you were in on it."

Kiba scowled, "Yeah. I did it. So what?"

"You can't imagine the embarrassment Ino felt."

"So?"

"Ino did not deserve it."

"I repeat... So?"

"You will be punished."

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking."

"You've been warned."

Kiba turned in his chair. _This guy gives me the creeps._

"**He did what?**", Sakura yelled in over-exaggerated shock.

"Shut up," Sai called.

"**Bite me**," Sakura roared.

"Call down, Sakura." Shika urged.

"But he had no right touching Ino like that!" Sakura hissed.

"He doesn't even have the right to be in the same room as me." Ino rolled her eyes. _The dirty pig. _

"Maybe so." Shika mumbled. "There's still no reason to act like Ino got raped."

"I guess," Sakura huffed, "But if that was me he would be kissing that hand of his goodbye."

Shika sighed. He hated being left alone with these two girls.

Naruto ran to Kiba who was waiting for him at the parking lot.

"So what are our plans for today?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm going home," Kiba answered walking off.

Naruto walked after him, "Good idea, I love your mom's cooking!"

Kiba sighed. _Not again._

Ino and Sakura where walking in the mall, arms linked.

"Do you think that sweater would look good on me?" Sakura asked admiring the window outside of Forever 21.

"Isn't really your style." Ino admitted.

"But it's so cute!" Sakura insisted.

"It's your waste of money," Ino sighed. Sakura laid a playful punch on Ino's shoulder and dragged her in. "So, any new year crushes?" Sakura asked peering through the racks for a sweater in her size.

"No..." Ino hesitated, "Not yet."

"Aww. Come on" Sakura exhorted, "Isn't there atleast one guy. There has to be one guy you find hot so far." In that moment Kiba's tone chest and handsome face flashed in Ino's mind.

"Uhmm," Ino managed to discard her thoughts, "No, not at all."

Sakura shrugged "Oh well. It was the first day after all."

"Yeah,"

"So do you think I should get some pants to go with this?"

"Sure."

Kiba's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kiba!"

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Are you busy?"

"Busy enough to say no to whatever you called me for."

"Do you want to go to L'éHoshi?"

"Why?"

"I heard a lot of people from Konoha are going."

"I don't care about them."

"But I heard all the cool kids are going."

"So?"

"Lets go do some more pranking!"

"Fine. I'll see you there."

"Okay!"

Kiba clicked before Naruto could manage to say anything else. _L'éHoshi, eh? _L'éHoshi was a hilltop in Konoha where all the high schoolers hung out. It got it's peculiar, half french, half japanese name form a bunch of foreign exchange students from France. A group of students from the school took them to this famously unnamed hilltop for some sightseeing. When the an exchange student asked the name of this hilltop, everyone replied, "It doesn't have one." A French girl asked how you say star in japanese. "Hoshi," The girl thought on it for a minute. "L'éHoshi." Everyone in Konoha went with the name afterwards. Most guys took their girlfriends out there to gaze at the stars. Millions of stars hung close enough to make it feel like they were just a few feet above. Like white sparkling diamonds just waiting to be snatched from the night's sky. Kiba spent most if his time out there when everyone left, even before it had it's name. He loved the stars just as much as he loved animals, both which he never admitted to anyone. It was a lucky thing he lived in the Hoshihikari Providence, where L'éHoshi resided. Kiba walked over to his closet, threw off his shirt, changed it with a new, shirt, walked to the bathroom, and messed with his hair till it was just right.

Ino dropped Sakura off in her giant house in the Taiyoukou Providence in her new Range Rover. An early birthday present from her dad for her seventeenth birthday. Ino hated how this residence was always heavily lighten, even at night. To Ino the best lighting was that of the moon. Before Sakura could get out of the car her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, "Hey Babe!"... "Ino's dropping me off, I'm outside of my house."... "Really?"... "Right now?"... "Okay, we'll be there."... "I love you, too!"... "Bye Babe." Sakura hung up.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Everyone wants us to go to L'éHoshi."

"Who's everyone?"

"Gaara, Hinata, Shika and Temari."

"Right now?"

"Right now!"

"Well let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I need to go change!"

"Well hurry I need to change, too!" Sakura and Ino jumped out of the car and ran into Sakura's place. No one was there. Nobody was ever there. Sakura's parents worked 24/7. Ino wasn't even sure if she has ever meet her parents. Even when Sakura takes her to all those fancy luncheons she never mentions who any one is and Ino never bothers asking. Ino sat on Sakura's bed and watched Sakura rummage through her closet. This is going to take a while. Finally, Sakura conformed with a red plaid shirt, white undershirt, jeans, and brown hipster boots. Once Sakura, fixed her makeup and her hair they where out the door. Ino drove silently through the streets of Konoha, her new car blend into the dark streets. She drove through downtown Konoha, the streets empty and still. Once she passed the Hokage's office, she made a turn to the the right, reaching a large white sign that read, Gekkou Providence, in black cursive letters. Ino's house, by a long-shot, was the largest house in the providence. The whole house was made out of glass and the driveway was big enough to fit ten work trucks. The girls got out of the car and walked into the glass house. Ino's parents weren't there, probably still in the cooperate offices, her family owned a chain of all organic nurseries. Ino quickly chose a grey top, a darker grey cardigan, black skinny leg jeans, and black Uggs. After fixing her face and hair, the girl's where out to Hoshihikari Providence.

Kiba sat on a dark and shady tree, waiting for the boy who always wears neon orange. He laid back, to look up at the stars. Tonight they shone even brighter than any other night. They looked like they could explode right in front of your face into a millions of shiny particles. He began to hear voices, it sounded like a small group. They were to far off to for there faces to be seen but Kiba could clearly hear their voices. Kiba sat up and listened to their conversations.

"_Why are we here again?_" A girl with blonde pigtails bellowed at a guy with red hair.

"_Geez, it's the first day back at school_," some guy with black hair in a pony tail intervened, "_We might as well celebrate the fact that we're all together for another year."_

"_A-are we t-the only ones h-here?_" A girl with black hair stuttered her question.

"_No, why?_" Asked the guy with black hair.

"_I-I don't like being out at n-night._" Kiba laid back down. _These guys are boring._

"It'll be okay, Hinata!" Temari slapped Hinata's back.

Hinata jumped up, "B-but what if someone hurts us!"

"Nobody will harm us," Gaara softly assured.

"Hey. Where are Ino and Sakura?" Temari asked.

"On their way." Gaara replied.

"Who else is coming?" Temari interrogated.

"Just them."

"Just them!"

"Yeah."

"That's to many little people!"

"Get over it." Shika mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari growled.

"I-I told Hinata I could jump over it." Shika trembled.

"Over what?" Temari asked.

"That tree." Shika pointed at the tree Kiba was in.

"I doubt it," Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your right." Shika sighed in relief. Just then Ino and Sakura came into sight.

"Ino, Sakura, Hey!" Temari yelled loud enough to shake the whole providence.

Kiba sat up in the tree. _Ino!_

As he peered through the leaves he could see Ino's flowing blonde hair. Kiba snickered in the tree. _In my territory._

_***Hoshihikari (Starlight)**_

_***Taiyoukou (Sunlight)**_

_***Gekkou (Moonlight)**_


	4. Good Boy, Naruto

Kiba leaned against the tree's core, grinning slyly. From the very little interaction he had with the blonde he knew that she was both impatient and proud. She was a spoiled brat that expected all the world at her feet. One thing out of place and she lost it. She was at the verge of cracking in Asuma's class and Kiba knew that it wouldn't take much more to drive her at the edge of her highly placed thrown. Plans in head, Kiba tired to patiently wait for Naruto to arrive.

The group of popular teenagers sat on a park table, gazing at the stars. Gaara holding Sakura, across from them Shikamaru shyly sitting next to a blushing Temari, next to them a calm hearted Hinata and in front of her was Ino, the only one sitting on the table.

"It feels like our high school life is ending so fast." Sakura sighed.

"Thank God," Temari mumbled.

"You only say that 'cause you've failed."

"What was that?" Temari threatened Shikamaru. Shika trembled for a minute before noticing someone running at them. "Who's that?"

"**I AM THE GREAT NA-RU-TO UZAMAKI!**" The running boy's hands waved in the air, "**REMEMBER THIS HANDSOME FACE FOR I WILL BE THE GREATEST PRESIDENT IN HISTORY!**/b"

The whole group snickered and giggled, all except Hinata who had started blushing. Even his friend Kiba, hidden in a tree at a safe radius, was holding back his laughter. Kiba never understood why someone like Naruto would want to become president.

"Are you kidding," Sakura yelled out at him, "You aren't patient or smart enough, Naruto!" Everyone laughed. Naruto stopped dead, scowling. "Sakura-chan."

"Sorry, Naruto" She shrugged, "It's true." Everyone stayed quiet.

After a moment Naruto shook his fist, "I'll show you to look down on me!" Running off into a nearby tree, Naruto threw his fist into the air.

Kiba practically feel out when Naruto jumped up into the tree's branches. "Naruto", he hissed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that." Kiba snorted and looked back at the popular kids, "I got an idea" Naruto smirked.

Temari looked back at that tree, "Anyone else think that something is a little too off with that kid?"

"He's Naruto," Sakura sighed. "Something is always off about him."

"He seems nice to me." Hinata stuttered.

"He's an outcast." Ino snorted loudly.

"You can't just judge people on their social standing." Hinata muttered.

Shika raised an eyebrow, "Do you know that he's one of the ones that poured paint all over Ino." Ino felt a vain pop on her forehead. Hinata lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry, Ino-chan... I didn't know."

Ino grunted, "It was that Kiba's fault, too" Sakura and Shikamaru scowled, feeling her anger.

"Kiba?" Hinata blinked. "I've known him for years." Everyone stared at her. "He might look bad but I know he has a kind heart. I never thought he'd go as for as to pour paint on anyone." Hinata sighed. _I'll have to have a talk with Kiba-kun_, she thought.

"Well, Little Mr. Innocent won't get off easily," Ino muttered under her breath. All heard but chose to ignore it. Ino sighed, released her anger, and sat there, staring at the stars.

* * *

"Oi, Kiba!"

"Shhh! They'll know I'm here."

"Why does that matter?"

"Part of the plan."

"Hmmm?"

Kiba peered through the autumn leaves.

"Kiba?"

"What?"

"Are you... hiding from them?"

Kiba gave Naruto an evil glare. "No." He looked back "I just rather them not be on to me." Naruto scratched his head. "Whatever you say."

For a reason unknown to him, Kiba was a nervous wreck. That feeling he had in Asuma's class some how came back. Only this time it was ten fold. Confused he peered back through the leaves. A girl with flaxen hair was pulling at some lazy bag of bones. Kiba sucked in his breath, _Nara Shikamaru. _A sense of jealousy struck through his body. He was with Ino. It felt like he was practically around every corner. In past years Shikamaru would try to foil Kiba's attempts to prank kids in their high school. Always lazily intervening. _Why does he always have to be around?_ Kiba couldn't find the source of his jealously. He didn't know the feeling all that well but it was unmistakable.

Naruto blinked back confusion as he saw Kiba huff and puff, fuming for a good ten seconds. "Kiba?" He could see the hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stand. Kiba had forgotten Naruto was sitting right beside him in the tree. "What?"

Naruto fidgeted. "What's your problem?"

Kiba looked back at Naruto, bewildered. "My problem?" He paused. "Don't have one." Of course, he felt like he was lying to not only Naruto but himself too. _What is my problem?_

_

* * *

_

Ino stared blankly as Temari yanked Shikamaru up to his feel. They've been whispering for a while now. Shikamaru sighed while Temari started dragging him into the had been watching too. Amused by the scene, she looked back at Ino and gave her a grin. Ino snorted, "I'm assuming you'll follow in Termari's footsteps."

Sakura giggled and held on to Gaara's arm. "Would either of you mind if we took some alone time?" She directed the question to both Ino and Hinata. Hinata shook her head, smiling sweetly. Ino looked at Gaara before answering. She detected a slight pink shading on his cheeks. Ino snorted, "Does it matter if we mind?" Sakura grinned at her blue eyed friend. "We'll be right back!" Sakura gracefully shifted her weight to her feet, Gaara following closely behind.

Ino frowned at Sakura and Gaara's fading backs. "It's just us two."

Hinata returned Ino's frown with one of her own. "They'll be back soon." Ino sighed. She knew very well that nothing could detach Sakura from Gaara when they found some alone time.

"Ah! Sakura-chan's leading that jerk into the woods!" Naruto hissed and then grumbled nonsense under his breath. Kiba looked in Ino's direction. A sense of relieve hit Kiba.

"That leaves Ino and Hinata alone."

"Hinata?"

"She's a childhood friend." Kiba pointed at dark purpleish hair. "Pretty shy. Sweet little girl. Kinda cute." Naruto looked in Hinata's direction, forming an "o" with his mouth. "So are we going on with the plan?"

Kiba stared at the two girl's for a while. "No. I have a better idea."

Ino crossed her legs and sighed. _Sometimes Hinata is a little__** too**__ quiet. _

"Ino-chan?" Hinata softly mumbled.

Ino threw her pony tale over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Don't you ever feel..." the pale eyed girl paused before continuing, "lonely."

Ino felt like laughing a little but then seriously thought on it. "Well..." Ino really thought on it. "I'm the most popular girl in school. I have a five very close friends." Referring to Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, and Gaara. "I have a devoted volley ball team, I have it all." Hinata sat still, feeling somewhat jealous of Ino's answer. "But." Ino continued "I go to sleep at night feeling like something's missing. I guess deep down I really want a boyfriend. Someone who I can completely confide in. Someone to hold me like Gaara does Sakura or someone to entertain me like Shika does Temari. I just want to know I'm not _really _alone, if you get what I'm saying"

Hinata nodded, "I feel the same way."

Ino giggled a little. "It's hard to admit but I'm kinda jealous of Sakura." Hinata giggled, too.

"Oh!" She looked up and eyed something surprising. "There's Kiba... and N-Naruto."

Ino's eyes widened with shock. _What? _Ino turned hoping that Hinata was hallucinating. She was disappointed to find that her hoping was useless.

Kiba was walking up to them, smirking with that arrogant, jerky smirk of his.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ino growled.

Kiba laughed, "Calm down, kitten. I live close by." He smiled. "A man can't take a walk at his neighboring park anymore?"

Ino's eyes moved from an Kiba to his dimwhit friend to a confused Hinata. "Hinata we're leaving!" She jumped up and felt a tug on her wrist. She looked down to Hinata's soft expression. "We can't just leave the others, Ino." Ino felt like running, _fuck the others_. "I think you should forgive Kiba. He really _isn't_ as bad as you think. Just give him a chance."

Kiba chuckled. "Hinata-chan's right. I'm a great guy actually."

Ino glared at Kiba. "You've been unbearable as far as I can tell."

Kiba smirked evily, "Unbearable is the pleasure I could give you." Naruto chuckled.

"K-Kiba-kun please!" Hinata raised her soft voice whilst Ino snorted.

Ino stared at Kiba while he gave another cocky grin. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Couldn't help ma'self." Hinata let go of Ino's wrist and crossed her hands, shoting un-Hinata-like daggers at Kiba. He noticed and gave a weak smile. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Ungentelmanlike, I know." She let out a sigh. "Oi Hinata! Have you met Naruto?" Kiba blurred uncomfortably. Hinata went slightly red as Naruto smiled at her. "N-no."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Uzumaki Naruto." He held out a hand for Hinata to shake.

"Hyuga Hinata." Muttered the shy girl, gentely shaking Naruto's hand.

Kiba grinned. "And that rude creature is Ino." He pretended to present to Naruto.

His friend smiled at a fuming Ino. "I know who you are." She growled.

"Ah. This one is a little steamy." Naruto pretended to whipe sweat from his forehead. Ino felt like punching him in the face.

"She's kinda your type, Kiba." Naruto chuckled, making Ino blush.

The burnette howled with laughter. "Yeah if my type is rich, shallow, and vain."

Ino went tomato red. "Shut up! You don't even know me as well as you think!"

"That's right Kiba-kun, Ino is more than just a pretty face."

Kiba snorted, "You mean nice legs and a huge rack." Ino felt all the blood rush to her head and Hinata scowled at Kiba.

"_Kiba-kun._"

"Oi! Oi! Sorry!" Kiba patted Hinata on the head.

Naruto chuckled. "Looks like Hyuga's got you in check."

Hinata blushed.

"Ah! I just know not to get Hinata angry is all!" Kiba whined. Naruto snorted.

The four stood around in silence for a while. Ino steaming with rage, Hinata a little nervous as to why the burnette was there and that the blonde was with him, Kiba feeling confident now that it was just Ino and Hinata there, and Naruto oblivious to everything.

"So..." Naruto broke the silence, "Tell me Hyuga. Are those contacts?"

Hinata blushed a little when Naruto looked into her eyes. "No these are my natural eyes." She shifted her pale orbs to the side.

"Oh! Really?" Naurto fell into wonder. "But they're so... different!"

Hinata gave a small smile. "I guess so."

Naruto scratched his head. _How does Kiba expect me to carry out the plan if she doesn't carry on a conversation. _

Kiba rolled his eyes, knowing that no one else could see. He looked at Ino who was now staring at the ground.

"Oi, Ino. Is something wrong?"

She looked up. "Go away already."

"Huh? That's no way to treat a friend of a friend!" Naruto mumbled.

Ino rolled her eyes. "It is when they're annoying you."

Shocked Ino looked down when she felt someone grabbing her hand. Kiba's hand had secured itself on hers.

"Aw, common. I just wanted to see you." He smiled warmly. Ino almost melted. Hinata shot Kiba a confused look only too look amused after Naruto chuckled under his breath.

Ino pulled her hand back, "What are you getting at?"

Kiba smiled, not answering.

"Well" Naruto started looking somewhat uncomfortable. "I think I'll go get something to eat." Just then Hinata's stomach started to rumble. The girl shot everyone an embarrased smile. "And it looks like I'll treat Hyuga to some ramen." He grinned at the blushing girl.

"Uhmmm... O-Okay." She smiled back.

Ino's eyes widened. "No! Don't leave me with him." Ino pointed at Kiba.

He smiled. "Do you mean that you wouldn't want me to keep you company?"

"Not in a million years."

"Aw come on! I can behave!"

"No!"

"I'll make you a bet."

"Noo!"

The pair had been too busy going back and forth to notice that Naruto and Hinata were already gone.

"Pleaseeeeeee." Kiba streatched out the word.

"No means no! Right Hiiinaa-?" Ino looked around, in panic. Hinata was gone. "Ah!"

Kiba grinned. _Good boy Naruto. _"Looks like you have no choice."

Before she could even bat an eye Ino found herself being swung in the air and thrown over broad shoulders.

"**K-Kiba! Put me down!**"


End file.
